Goblin Crusher
by Draagon537
Summary: Goblins: small green humanoids. They are dumb yet adaptable creatures yet all fall the same way, by my hand. I am the Goblin Crusher, I don't care who you are but if you are a goblin, I will come for you


**Goblin Crusher**

 **Welcome to my new story based off goblin slayer and maybe one of the darker stories (I try) to write because of goblins. So first things first no I will not write rape scenes but yes I will mention it because I know many don't want to read it. Killing and gore, yes I will have it later on.**

 **Anyways enjoy the prologue**

A single figure stood in front of a reasonably large cave, blood glistening of the armour in the pale moonlight. On the floor lay two small humanoid creatures with most of their bodies splattered into a puddle. "Two scouts or ambushers waiting for anyone to enter the cave, either unintelligent, overconfident or a small nest of goblins".

The figure wore basic steel armour, a chest-plate, a closed face helmet and boots. Under the steel was leather armour to protect all the gaps but the gauntlets were a thick titanium. On the belt hung two bladed maces with a dozen small knives in between.

'Hunting goblins at night when they are most active is not the greatest however, the request of the guild to go after an over the top obsidian adventurer' the figure shrugged. 'Oh well, it's clear someone human sized entered the cave if these footprints are to go by'. Walking into the cave, the figure closed their eyes in an attempt to here movement.

"Stay away from me you bas-arg" a feint voice echoed through the cave followed by clanging and laughter.

'Hm I guess I may have to rush this cave' the figure spun around in a quick motion taking a knife from the belt and plunging it into a goblins neck. 'five around me, don't think I notice them because of the darkness' he pulled the bloody knife from the goblin's neck and picked up the goblin's knife in his other hand.

" **Rarg** " the goblins pounced.

Throwing a knife at the one straight in front, he dived into a forward roll to avoid the attack from all sides dropping a bag as he did so. As soon as the bag dropped to the ground a powder burst spraying the goblins in a smoke. " **Argh ahrh eyyia** " closing his eyes and holding his breath, the adventurer wasted no time rushing forward with the knife, immediately slicing three goblin necks. However, the last of the five ambushers stepped back out of reach.

"Six down" he dropped what was left of the bloody knife as the goblin leaped blindly flailing it's knife around. 'Let's see now' grabbing a dead goblin, he lobbed the corpse at the goblin then grabbed an axe from the ground. Spinning the axe in his hand to gain momentum, he swung heavily hacking the goblin in half. 'Seems like the rest are with that adventurer' he jogged deeper into the cave still with the wood-axe in hand, making sure he wouldn't fall prey to an ambush.

"You little bastards" the voice echoed.

Crouching down, he peered around the corner finding the obsidian adventurer 'female, so that's why she is not completely butchered by the two hob-goblins standing there'.

"Get o-arg" the woman fell back as the goblins started to pile up on her to hold her down.

'19 goblins total, 2 of them hobs and a shaman' gripping the axe tighter. 'I would've liked to do this more stealthily to thin them down first but…' taking a knife in the other hand. He ran forward launching the dagger at the shaman and hammering the axe through the back of a goblin's neck. '17 left…' as the goblins turned to the death of their other, the closest was met with a face crushing blunt side of the axe. '16… and 15' he thought as he threw the axe like a tomahawk at the furthest away goblin.

" **Reigh** " " **rarrg" "rarf** " the small goblins rushed forward wildly as he took the twin maces from his belt calmly. As the first came in one meter away, the left mace appeared smacking the goblin and it's neck in a different direction. While the right mace went up high, the next goblin rushed forward only to get a boot in it's chest then the right mace came down mincing the goblin's face into a blood splatter. '13… 11… 10… 7… 5…' he counted down as each goblin fell similarly to the one before.

Cocking his head to the side in wonder as the woman picked up a spear 'is she really using a spear in this cave'. He smacked an attacking goblin, bringing him out of thought as the woman in one swing used the spear's length to hit the remaining two small goblins. 'Just the two hobs, maybe…' he ran straight towards the one hobgoblin that was going after him. 'Come on, do it' he pulled his arm back for a wide swing.

" **Rrraaghh** " seeing this the hobgoblin raised it's large wooden club high, ready to crush the crusher. The adventurer smirked putting the mace into a reverse grip and hurled the weapon like a javelin. " **Eiiihggg…** " the hob gurgled as the mace lodged itself in the goblins throat. Dropping the club, the hobgoblin stumbled sideways falling on its front allowing the mace to go through the back of the neck.

"Bloody fuck shitbag…" the woman screeched as she had more than carved up the hobgoblin but continued to cut up the hobgoblin corpse.

"Calm down" he walked over to the woman but quickly brought up his mace to parry her spear.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" she withdrew her spear but kept it close. "Do you know what would've happened to me, oh sure it's fine being a guy, you just get killed I would've gotten used by those green shits".

"I know… but it is still that reason you are still alive now, goblins enjoy seeing their victims in pain and since you're a woman, they didn't kill you before I saved you" he stated factually and emotionlessly.

"I… well…" she sighed lowering her weapon. "Thanks I guess… you did save me from them after all" she held out her free hand. "I'm Yuri… a Yuki-onna" Yuri narrowed her eyes waiting for a reaction.

He shook Yuri's hand "goblin crusher, human".

"Not much of an introduction, or a talker in general I see" Yuri fixed her clothing that the goblins had tried to take off. She blushed a light blue realising her velvet underwear had been showing this whole time "and I want you're real name not you're little title, got it?"

"…" crimson eyes met icy eyes through his helmet. "…" Yuri placed a hand on her hip. "Hitoshi… that was the name I was given and that I have lost".

She sighed "I'll call you Crusher then". Yuri was fairly tall compared to the averaged human woman standing at 6ft 5 with a slim and curvy build. Being a yuki-onna, her skin was a pale blue like she had a thin lair of frost on her while her hair was completely white similar to ice and fell to her lower back. Yuri's clothing seemed to be similar to traditional yuki-onna dress, she wore a white kimono that reached her knees and had a purple obi to keep it on. After her goblin attack however, the black shirt she wore under the kimono had gone so the top of her bust was visible and the thigh high black boots now had many rips and cuts but was otherwise undamaged. What was most interesting to Crusher however, was the spear that was made out of solid ice.

"Do as you wish" Crusher stoically turned his head to look further into the cave.

"Well… aren't you going to say anything else?" Yuri huffed. Crusher tilted his head in confusion "don't you have a problem with me?"

"No" he responded shortly.

"Don't you humans hate yuki-onna?" Yuri scrunched up her face with a scowl. "Humans considered us monsters until a couple of years back and even then we are only treated fairly with a few demi human species".

"I see…" Crusher turned his head back to face her. "It doesn't matter to me what race you are, be you human, elf, dwarf or any other matter of beings I don't care unless you happen to be a goblin".

"You're quite a stand-up guy, aren't ya? I can respect that" Yuri rested her spear on her shoulder. "So, shall we go back and get that reward now?"

"Not yet" Crusher ripped his other mace from the hobgoblin's neck then walked deeper into the cave.

Yuri's eyebrow twitched "hey at least explain why it is not over". She stomped behind him "hey answer me tin-head"

"We are not finished" Crusher stopped in front of a wooden shrine before kicking it open. "8 goblin children and 3 unfortunate mothers" he crouched into the entrance, putting away his maces and taking out two small knives. "Guard the exit, would you"

"Wait guard the entrance? What ar-" Yuri was silenced by the screams of the goblin children. "But they are only children, do you really need to do that?"

"Children become adults, adults kidnap women, women birth more children" Crusher stabbed the last child. "It makes no difference, goblins will be goblins, Goblin Crusher will crush goblins and…" he slit the mothers throats. "I will provide mercy".

"Why did you kill the women you bastard, we could have brought them to the church to be saved" Yuri screamed at him. "What gives you the right to end their lives?"

"My right, is the weapon I wield, it's the only right I need" Crusher dropped the used knives and picked up a few goblin knives. "As for your so called church, I have stood before them and watched them, stamp and shout all in the name of all gods but it's just noise".

"So what you take matters in your own hand for what?"

"Because I am not a fool that will fall for their beliefs even if they dress it up in pretty words, it does not make it true" Crusher's eye glowed red. "Look the only difference myself and those priests is that I don't feign affection, I don't force someone to live a life that has already been ruined". Crusher took a deep breath to calm down "it's just who I am, a goblin crusher".

 **Chapter end**


End file.
